The True Story of GW
by Princess Dove
Summary: When the pilots are 18, they discover Oz is out to get then and go back to their orghnal plans.
1. Default Chapter

  
Sarah looked up at the night sky in New York.  
She was on guard duty. Again. This time for back-talking Sqt. Willams.   
Oh couse, the hot-headed mean drill sqt.   
The sky was dark like Special General. Sarah Colver's heart.  
Today was the day that OZ killed her family 7 years ago...  
OZ! She hated them, thet word. They wanted to kill her too.  
She wasn't as easy-to-get as her mother,father,sister.  
"Bing Bing Bing" sounded her watch alarm,thet her duty was over.  
Sarah walked towards her semi-small military house; which she shared with   
her 2 friends and fellow sp gens. Sarah unlocked the door with her key,  
and locked from the insde. she quiltly changed inton PJ's and brush her teeth.  
She then went in bed, she tried to fall asleep; but she remandered once more what happened on the day  
of her Family's death.   
--------------------------------  
"What Have you done with heero?" Duo said pointing at Heero, the 5 gundam piliots were   
staying at Quertep's HUGE mansion. "i said "i know we can get our gundams fixed." heero repented.  
"thet's too nice sounding"  
"HOW?!"  
"there no word I kill you in it or..."  
"calm down!" said Q "where the place heero?"  
"USA, they declared themselves no longer part of OZ"  
"Good Idea." Trowa said  
"AM I HEARING THIS?!!!"  
"Calm down!!" Wufri  
"I'm going nuts..."  
---------------  
So our gundams friends take a plane to USA, before going they had some fights for which  
shate. They finelly agreed on: New York, the Big Apple!  
------------------------  
"This is a Army base?!" Wufri said.  
there were rows of semi-small house in diffrant colors.  
the main build was large and white with doule wood doors.  
There were people drillin' in a large frield near it.  
"Let's Go in!" Q said  
"Umm...Q, they won't let everyday people in a army base." Dou said.  
"They'll let us in, I called them in advance." Heero said smartly  
--------------------  
"I'll have some of my melcanics fixed your Gundams." said Cheif  
"You can stay here as long as you like. Here are is the key of your room"  
------------  
The "room" ended up having 5 beds in 2 rooms, a living room and a kitchen.  
"Okay, we have a place for a while and our gundams are getting fixed"  
Duo said Smiliing on the crouch.   
"School" said Heero "school"  
"I guess none of us gone to school for learning." Wufri said  
"We"re gone to school for our mission." Heero relped   
The gundam boys went to local PRIVATE high school  
and enrolled in the St. Patrick's high school.  
(to Duo's surprise, men and women have diffrant classrooms)  
They got their uniforms. (they have to thank Q big time!)  
------------------  
"Hello" said a woman about our age melcanic uniform.  
"how's my gundam doing?" asked heero to the person who was fixing Wing.  
"Fewest repairs I've ever seen" Said the broen-haired girl with a Cat's tail.  
"I'm Sarah, if you want to know."  
----------------------------  
Ah, thet end this chapter, i don't want it too long!  
Oh yes, I'll explain the sp thing.  
  
SpSpLtPteSpGenLtSgtCheif  
  
the mean they can give commands the the level pointing to it. (or below theses level)  
exept pte cannot boss any one a round.  
  
NOTE: I INVENTED SPECIALs, SPECIALS LTs, SPECIALS GENERALs. I CAN OLNY USE THEM!!  
NOTE: gundams pilots are 18.  
  
Princess Dove at April 13, 2001  
email me at: dove_cat@yahoo.com 


	2. The Story

A tail. A Cat's tail on a human being?   
Heero thought about this all lunch at his new school.  
he also thought how he was getting a edution.  
And how next year he was going into college.  
While eating his lunch at a table alone.  
-----------------------------------------------  
"Cheif?" Heero called from inside the office.  
"Yes?" said a voice from the closest.  
"how come one of your engineer has a Cat's Tail?"  
"Get the others!" He replied.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Do know the the REAL story of the war?" Cheif asked them.  
"Oz wanted to takeover the Colonies?" Duo said.  
"No, not at all." He said "There was a American Girl and her fammily.  
Her parents thought it was all right to work for Oz for a summer in England.  
But the Parents found out Oz's dark secrats, they were killed.  
The older sister was also. This left the younger sister.  
The younger sister was more curios now about Oz.  
She seach the files and found out what Oz was up to.  
They found out, and captive her then put chemical gT.  
This gave her psyic power and the power to change DNA  
She killed them all in thet Oz base. the ran off to a opeanage.  
Then became a U.S Army speical."  
Cheif informed them.  
We all stared.  
"She also invented YOUR Gundams, exapet with the 590 system.   
The scientist stole her hard work.  
"Who...."Duo started.  
" Sarah Colver."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo tried to sleep that night. But he cuoldn't.  
They all had the wrong story.   
The war was revenge and hate.  
The muntants* started the War.  
They were planning on ending it.  
They were involed with a War, thet they didn't understannd  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You know, don't you?" I asked the Gundam Pilots.  
These guys have been staring at my tail, all braskfeast.  
"mmm...Yeah" said Duo.  
"Do you know where the Secientists are?"  
"No, Why?" Heero asked.  
"I want to Kil them."  
----------------------------------------  
La La La! Fixing Wing!  
I thought i never be doing this.  
All done!  
I went out of Wing.  
It looked brand-new.  
I smiled and left the Melcanics Room  
-------------------------------------  
"We can't fight!" Duo said "Our gundams aren't fixed!"  
Moble suits and dolls attacked the base.  
The were too many for the Our frighters.  
"Sir.."I started.  
"Go ahead! Heero, Your's fixed!"  
Cheif said.  
I ran to my secrat room, I only knew the password.  
I entered. This is where i built the Gundams...  
I no longer own the Gundams.  
But I still own a gundam.  
Magic, My Gundam.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bang bang boom!  
Heero fought like he never did.  
Then in the middle of no where, a gundam in dark purple and black.  
It started to fight the suits with purple balls of energy.  
-----------------------------------------  
"I wonder who's gundam thet was.." Duo said.  
"Mine.' said a Sarah  
"WHAT!?" Wurfri cried  
"Mine. So, you better get used to me."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, another chapter done!  
* Oz tested other girls too. Sarah's story was the beginning.  
  
Princess Dove   
dove_cat@yahoo.com  
www.geocities.com/dove_cat/ 


End file.
